The invention relates to an improve light weight axially retractable drive shaft for driving the rolls of a rolling mill.
In the past axially retractable drive shafts for use with rolling mills utilized coil springs which applied a continuous outward axial thrust while providing the capability of inward compressive axial movement. These drive shaft arrangements have the common draw back of excessive weight and bulk. The coil springs have a tendency to vibrate and generate excessive noise. The vibrations have a tendency to create unwanted stress and untimely breakdowns.
It is a primary object of the instant invention to overcome these drawbacks by providing a drive shaft which is light weight and durable.
Another object of the invention is to provide an axially movable drive shaft which operates under continuous outward pressure.
Another object of the invention is an axially movable drive shaft with a light weight gas spring.
Another object of the invention is a light weight drive shaft capable of self alignment when in use.
Another object of the invention in a drive shaft which incorporates as a part of its structure a self-aligning coupler.
Another object of the invention is a drive shaft capable of continuously transmitting torque, adjusting its length and adjusting its axial thrust and alignment.